the marauders map
by rumours4
Summary: How Fred and George manged to get the map in the second chapter but read the first chapter .
1. first years

Disclaimer: I own only 2 things: my pants and some fake dog poo

The Marauders Map

By Rumours4

Chapter 1

"No more than four to a boat." Rumbled the hairy, half-giant Hagrid.

"Fred. Lee. This boat only has two people in it."

"George cant you hear, Hagrid said "no more than four to a boat" not five" said Lee.

"George is right. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"You've convinced me." Lee laughed.

"Merlin's beard! Why did 5 of you get in the boat and more to the point, why did you two Weasleys start jumping?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

"I can answer both questions, Professor," said Fred "Firstly, there aren't enough boats."

"Honestly Professor. How were we supposed to get up to the castle with out the boats?"

"Thankyou George."

"No worries Fred."

"And secondly, how were we supposed to know that you aren't meant to jump in the boats?"

"Mr. Weasley. There are, at least there were until you sunk one, enough boats. Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom were the only ones in their boat. One of you could have gone in their boat. And it's common knowledge not to stand in a boat, let alone jump."

"I didn't know that, did you Fred?"

"No I didn't, George. Did you Lee?"

"Nope. Did you Hagrid?"

"No. I, er, mean yes I did. Don't start trying ta confuse me, yer hear?"

"Hagrid, just go check on the other first years." Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head.

"Ok, Professor."

"As for you three," said Professor McGonagall, "you have warnings but you two Weasleys shall recive detentions and 20 points will be taken from what ever house you are placed in." And with that she led them back to the group.

After making sure that everyone was there, Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, which had a ceiling that looked just like the sky outside.

"First years, when I call out your name come up and put on the sorting hat." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Maxime, Olympe."

"Hufflepuff." Shouted the hat, to the first year's surprise.

"Black, Narcissa."

"Slytherin."

"Bryce, Frank"

"Ravenclaw." So it went on till…

"Weasley, Fred."

"This isn't Fred Weasley! But it's still a Weasley." Said a slightly surprised sounding sorting hat.

"I'm Fred," said the Weasley in the hat.

"No I'm Fred." Said the Weasley in the crowd.

"FRED! GET UP THERE NOW!" Scream a voice from the Gryffindor.

"Ok, Percey. Keep your pants on."

"Gryffindor, and so is that other boy." Said the hat.

**( Please review the in the next chapter**** the boys find the map)**


	2. the map

Disclaimer: I own only 3 things now: my pants and some fake dog poo and free pie

The Marauders Map

By Rumours4

Chapter 2

"George! What is this I hear about you losing us 20 points, BEFORE you were even sorted!" Screamed a somewhat angry prefect.

"Hey! I did it as well." Shouted back Fred.

"That's even worse!" Percy yelled back.

"No it's not. I don't think anyone's ever done that before." Said George, proudly. They were in the Gryffindor common room, and Percy Weasley had just found out about the points.

"Why did you two start jumping?"

"My god Perce, you sound like McGonagall"

"I should hope that I do." Was the reply, then Percy stalked off.

"Blimey Fred. He seems really pissed off."

"I know."

"Fred. George. Professor McGonagall told me to give this to you." Puff Lee, running up.

"Detention on Saturday." Said Fred, shacking his head.

============SATURDAY============

BANG!

"Wait here, boys." Argus Filch, the caretaker, rasped.

"Ok."

Filch limped off to where the noise came from.

"Hey Fred, I spy with my little eye something that might have something useful in it."

"The filing cabinet?"

"Yes." Said George, diving at the cabinet while Fred ran to keep watch.

Inside there was:

66 files on Hogwarts worst students,

189 dung bombs,

14253 dead rats,

and a piece of parchment.

Grabbing the parchment, George ran back to his seat just as Fred said "Filch!"

"Trophy room needs cleaning. Go, now." And with that the boys ran.

================LATER ON================

"Let's see what's on the parchment." Said George, as he slipped it out of his pocket.

"Ok."

The parchment was blank.

"Well that was a waste. Why did you grab that? I saw the dung bombs."

"Because why would Filch have it unless there was something special about it."

"Good reasoning, it'll go great on McGonagall." Just then Fred picked up a book:

Transfiguration for Learners By D.U.R.

Pointing his wand at the parchment, he started to say the spell but George saw him with the book and said, "Oh god no. It can't be. No, no, no. homework?" saying the last word like it was poison.

"George, its not what it looks like. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"I don't beli- what's happened to the parchment." For where the wand was touching the parchment black lines had begun to spread all over it.

"Look," said Fred. "Words

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers

Are proud to present the

Marauders Map

And underneath is a map."

"It's of Hogwarts."

"Hey. Look. Everyone's on it."

"How do we get rid of the map?"

"Don't know. Let's pull a prank."

================MIDNIGHT================

"Done." Said Fred.

"And mischief managed."

"Hey where's the map gone?"

"I don't know. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Pass us the map. Mischief Managed. There that's how to get rid of the map."

"Now we had better get to bed."

"Potions tomorrow."

**(Well? Did u like it? Tell me in the reweiws)**


	3. potions lesson

Disclaimer: I only own 4 things: my pants and some fake dog poo and free pie and half a cat(where's the other half?)

The Marauders Map

By Rumours4

Chapter 3

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses....I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Said Severus Snape, the potions master.

"Yes, Yes and Yes." Came two voices from the back of the room.

"Weasleys, come here now!"

"What did we do Snapples?" asked Fred.

"What did you call me?" Roared Snape, spittle flying everywhere.

"I heard Snapples sir." Said a scrawny Slytherin called Piers Polkiss.

"Thankyou, Polkiss. 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Moldywart!"

"And another 75 for rudeness, and a detention for using that name."

"What name? All I said was Moldywart."

"Hold your tongue, unless you would like to lose that too."

============10:50 Snape's Classroom============

"Screw this." Said Fred, throwing down the silver knife he had been using to gut nulibs, large slug-like creatures. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing where Snape is. Look at this!"

"What?"

"Look what's appeared."

"So? It's a picture of a wolf."

"It wasn't there before."

"Tap it with your wand." Said George. Fred took out his wand and tapped the tiny picture, at once a shabby looking boy appeared in front of them. The first thing they noticed was that the person seemed more than a ghost but less than a solid person.

"Go to the teacher's table and climb under it. Look up and you will find a Hogwarts crest with a stag, a rat, a wolf and a dog, tap it three times with your wand." And with that the boy disappeared.

"Might as well." Said both red heads together. Climbing under the table they both looked up and, sure enough, there was the crest. Fred tapped it three times.


	4. Time room

Disclaimer: I only own 5 things: my pants and some fake dog poo and free pie and half a cat (where's the other half?) and a fridge door

The Marauders Map

By Rumours4

Chapter 4

With an ear splitting crack Fred and George fell though the floor. Going though solid stone felt like sliding into the water at the North Pole. For some reason the boys didn't scream, although they didn't know why.

"Moony! There are two of them!" Said in voice that held a little something that the twins recognized at once.

"Yes, Padfoot, there is. As amazing as it seems, I'm not blind."

"Wonder if they were given the map by one of us?"

"No, we stole it from Filch." Said the twins.

Cheers of "Wow!" and "Nice!" greeted this statement. The boys, eye finished adjusting to the gloom, saw that they were in an underground, there was no door but what appeared to be a lager version of the crest from the table. Turning to see who was in there with them, the Weasleys saw that there were four boys who look 17. Among them was the shabby looking boy.

"We are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Said a boy with messy hair, solemnly, before bursting into laughter.

"What is this place?" asked Fred.

"This is the time room. It's a dungeon that we 'accidentally' smashed 491 time turners in." said the small plump boy, called Wormtail.

"And now exists out side of time." Said a mischievous looking boy called Padfoot.

"Awesome." Said George.

"So who has the honour of meeting the best troublemakers Hogwarts ever turned out?" Asked Prongs.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service."

"So good and proper. Tut, tut, tut." Said Padfoot.

"We'll have to change that." Replied Prongs. He walked over to the wall, tapped it three times, then step back. The wall had sprouted a table and 6 chairs. On the table was what looked like a stone bowl connected to a muggle television.

"Watch the TV." Said Moony. Placing the bowl upside-down on his head, he turned on the TV and pictures began to fill the screen. It took the Weasleys a moment to realise that the pictures were Moony's memories. They told of all the pranks the marauders had ever pulled and ever planed. By the end of it, the twins had a few more ideas then they had had before.

"Dude that was awesome!" whistled all the boys.

"We've got some planing to do." Said Fred.

"And we're going to help." Said Padfoot.


	5. Yippedy dippedy do

Disclaimer: I only own 6 things: my pants and some fake dog poo and free pie and half a cat (where's the other half?) and a fridge door and a Popsicle

The Marauders Map

By Rumours4

Chapter 5

At breakfast the next morning Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

"Last night some one used red muggle spray paint on the staff room door, threatening Professor Snape that if he didn't resign that the dungeons would be filled in with muggle cement." There was a few moments of silence then the room exploded with laughter. Dumbledore magically magnified his voice then called for silence. "The only other time this has happened was when Professor Snape was at school and that was to get him to leave."

"Thankyou Padfoot." Said Fred.

"Who ever it was that wrote it, please turn your self in and don't do it again," finished Dumbledore. Fred and George stood up and everyone turned to look at them. Without a word both boys walked up to the teacher's table and stopped. For a few seconds it looked like they were about to confess when…

"Sir, can we have your autograph?" They said together.

"No boys, not at the moment." Said a somewhat flattered Professor Dumbledore.

"OK, sir. Can we please show you something?"

"In a moment boys, just let me finish. And anyone wanting to join house q_uidditch_ teams please give your names to your heads of houses. Now boys, what do you have to show me?" this last part was aimed at the twins.

"Sir, we have a letter from the Marauders for you."

"Pass it here then." Dumbledore took the parchment and began to read:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_We the Marauders would like to thank you for putting up with the pranks we pulled at school. New generations come with new pranks, but there can only be one champion group. That is why when you go to your office tonight we will have left you a gift. Please put it in the trophy room._

_Yours mischievously,_

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. _

Dumbledore smiled. He remembered these boys, their real names being Remus, Peter, Sirius and James respectively. These troublemakers were around when Snape had been a student, and were responsible for the red painted message back then. Dumbledore looked up and gave a start, the room was almost empty now, he and the Weasley boys were all that were left. "Time for class, boys. And tell the marauders that I will be waiting for tonight."

============11:55 the hall outside Dumbledore's office============

"_Minerva, the boys are pranksters. If we can catch them then yay us, but if we can't it's because they have years of help. The twins confirmed my suspicions this morning. They gave me a letter."_

_"So what Albus?"_

"So it was from the Marauders." McGonagall gasped.

"But, James…"

"I know but remember the dungeon they made disappear?"

"Albus-"

"Minerva. It's the boys fault, there's no denying that. I think that there is a teen copy of them in there. I believe that the room is still at Hogwarts, but it is hidden. The time turners must have used magic on it and taken it out of time, a separate time, and they must have also used another type of magic to hide the room, it would have latch onto something that defined the people in the room at the time. Such as a crest or desk or even a building. And the boys would have known all this because, like the room of requirement, it would do what the people in there inside would want."

"Albus that doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to, it's magic. Now if you will excuse me, I have something waiting for me in my office. Raspberry twist." And with that he climbed the circular stairs to his office.

When he got to the room the first thing he noticed was that a shield, as big as a saucepan lid, was hovering above his desk. The second thing was a piece of parchment floating next to it. Walking over to them, Dumbledore picked up the note and read

_My dear Dumbledore,_

_The Weasley boys said you would be waiting so we decided to leave you two things. The first, as you can see, is a shield, you haven't read it yet, please do._

The last bit on the note was a statement not a question. Dumbledore smiled to himself, this proved that the room existed outside of time. He reached out grab the shield and read

**For being the best and mischievous pranksters**

**Hogwarts presents this shield to**

**The Marauders**

Dumbledore turned back to the note

_Please place that in the trophy room. The second thing is a way to communicate with us, a spell. Just point your wand at your left eye and say yippedy dippedy do._

_Yours mischievously,_

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. _

Pointing his wand at his left eye Dumbledore said, "Yippedy dippedy do."


	6. Detention

Disclaimer: I only own 7 things: my pants and some fake dog poo and free pie and half a cat (where's the other half?) and a fridge door and a Popsicle and a shattered window

The Marauders Map

By Rumours4

Chapter 6

"How could they tell him it was us?" asked Fred for the fifteenth time.

"Because that would give us a detention on Saturday."

"And why?"

"Cause we're going to pull a prank on Dumbledore."

"How come I wasn't told?"

"Because we knew you'd blow it."

"So true, so true." Said a voice from behind them. Turning around they saw Padfoot and Prongs standing behind them, it was Prongs who had spoken.

"But George, I have never blown a prank, not even when we were wee little kiddies." Said Padfoot in a bad interpretation of an Irish Fred.

"No Fred, we didn't trust you to keep your trap shut. And since when have you been Irish?" Said Prongs.

"Since we were wee little lads." Said Padfoot switching to a Scottish accent.

"Ok stop it you two. Or we'll start doing you."

"Ok. Now to the prank. There is only 1 entrance to Dumbledore office, and that's the door. But we found a spell to take us to any door at Hogwarts. All you have to do is make a large circle in the air with your wand and say: deor van lop, then step through the circle."

"And concentrate on Dumbledore's office." Added Prongs. The boys looked at each other then, together, lifted their wands and said the spell.

============3:57 Dumbledore's office============

"Nice."

"Dude, all these old gits are asleep." Said George.

"So. That help us."

"In what, may I ask?" Came a voice from behind the desk. Albus Dumbledore stood up. "You two are very lucky I can't lie down and have to sleep in this rather comfortable chair."

"For some reason I don't feel lucky."

"Come on boys. I'll escort you to your common room." Dumbledore told the boys to look after themselves then took them to Gryffindor tower. When he got back all the portraits were wake and arguing. At once he saw that each of them had an everlasting ink moustache stuck on their faces, and written in gold were the words:

_Never try to silence us, we'll just keep coming back_

_But if let us do our stuff, then we'll pick up your slack_

_Lots of pranks_

_The weasels_

Dumbledore shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own 8 things: my pants and some fake dog poo and free pie and half a cat (where's the other half?) and a fridge door and a Popsicle and a shattered window and a voodoo doll

The Marauders Map

By Rumours4

Chapter 7

"Why in the name of Merlin did you put 'then we'll pick up your slack'?"

"I don't know Fred." They were walking along the third floor corridor, George had the Marauder's map out and was making sure no teachers got in their way.

"It sounds pooffish."

"It rhymed."

"You no what we should do?"

"No."

"You guys want to see something cool?" said a voice behind them. Wormtail stood there.

"Sure."

"What?" Asked George.

"The kitchens."

"Awesome!" The three ran down to the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Just tickle that peach and then turn the knob." Feeling kind of stupid, Fred tickled the peach. With a giggle, the peach turned into a knob.

"So I says screw you then he says you wanna fight-look who it is Gred and Feorge." A very drunk Prongs and Padfoot were talking with some house elves.

"You always play without me."

"Play what?" asked Fred

"Never have I." answered Peter.

"Dad told us about that game, he says muggles play it with vodka."

"Lulu taught it to old Padfoot here in our first year."

"Ah Lulu, always trying to get in my pants."

"Dude she was a fifth year when we started."

"So. She looked and acted like a first year."

"Well, well. I'm shocked Padfoot. To think I thought you a virgin." Mocked Fred.

"I haven't been one since second year."

"Yeah but even Wormtail had the decency to call her and not tell the whole school."

"And wear a condom." Added Wormtail.

"What ever."

"Lulu had to leave Hogwarts a year early, because she got pregnant and Padfoot thought he was the father till a test showed it was Professor Frink. Never saw Dumbledore so angry or disappointed in all our years." Explained Prongs.

"Where's Moony?" Asked Fred, realizing the boy wasn't there.

"He's getting recipe for you young boys, the second secret to our success, a specialty for all who share in its super significance."

"What's with all the S words?"

"I suddenly had a craving for the letter S."

"God you two are acting like an old married couple." Squeaked Wormtail to his old friends.

Suddenly the stone cold voice of a certain greasy haired, hook nose teacher shut Wormtail up.

Sorry bout taking so long to add another chapter


End file.
